<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>14 Days by jinsolthebetta (zerocatastrophes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762672">14 Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerocatastrophes/pseuds/jinsolthebetta'>jinsolthebetta (zerocatastrophes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>slurp's os (izone edition) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, F/F, Major Character Injury, POV Third Person, Swearing, but i swear it isnt the usual songs you listen to while writing, but i swear this is not that bad, chaewon doesnt smile, chaewon is an orbit, in chaewon's perspective, jang wonyoung is kind of annoying, jangchae, mentions of songs i listen to as i write this one, minjoo is only mentioned, one scene inspired by one of the books of my favorite author, operation: make kim chaewon smile, originally posted on twitter, yujin has a minor exposure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerocatastrophes/pseuds/jinsolthebetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Jang Wonyoung's journey as she attempts to make her silent but deadly classmate Kim Chaewon smile!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Jang Wonyoung/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>slurp's os (izone edition) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>14 Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you're new, hi! thank you for clicking this story. this is my first attempt here on ao3!</p><p>if you already read this, then hello too! thank you for reading this from twitter.</p><p>so... this is the revised version of the one i made on twitter. the major change in this one is that this is in third person's point of view! so yeah... a lot of changes! i also felt like i had a dictionary on my brain as i write this because i wrote a lot. <br/>the story might be kind of the same... but there's something new down here.</p><p>lesgetit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It all started two weeks ago."</p><p>"Two weeks ago?"</p><p>Chaewon nods.</p><p>The unidentified girl for Chaewon widened her eyes; she was trying her best to react lowkey, really. But Chaewon can sense the ponytail girl, for a while this is what Chaewon's going to call her since it's the other girl's key feature, overreacting because of her response.</p><p>"How?" Ponytail girl finally got her senses back and faces Chaewon.</p><p>"It all started when..." Chaewon chuckles as a quick imagery suddenly crossed her mind.</p><p>"She annoyed me."</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Chuckles were heard from Chaewon's seatmates when she jumped out of her seat. She silently thanked the gods she know when she found out her favourite green matcha Kitkat was safe, another reason why she's being called weird from her old school. Let's admit it, who likes that flavor? Only a few people and Chaewon is one of them.</p><p>Chaewon can't help but feel annoyed because of what happened. As Chaewon turned her head to find out whoever the person who almost made her favourite chocolate put at risk, she saw a girl smiling— grinning rather. Chaewon thought it's not just a smile because of how squinted her eyes are.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"And that's when she entered the story, Jang Wonyoung."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Chaewon showed her usual blank stare, it was too powerful that her classmates would stay away from her as they feel too intimidated by her. However, this girl is special.</p><p>"Did I scare you? I'm sorry! I was just about to greet you. Have you toured the whole school? If not, I can volunteer to be one! I've been into this school for years so-"</p><p>Wonyoung's voice faded from Chaewon's ears, she would prefer to hear <em>Grime's Hello~ finally introducing... LOONA! </em>to her ears while visualizing the beauty of that one house in Budapest where <em>LOONA yyxy</em> shot the music video. It was one of her favourite hobbies, another weird one as the others thought, visualizing music videos of her favourite music. It was fun for Chaewon as she was gifted a photographic memory. She can even imagine her life in this new school of hers as what <em>Olivia Hye</em> is in the <em>love4eva </em>music video. A loner. Being avoided by everyone because she's a weirdo. She doesn't mind. They're not in Eden, anyway.</p><p>Chaewon's earphone volume was low so she can still hear the annoying girl's voice, she wasn't good in lip reading but she guesses the annoying girl is telling her stories about the school. She felt bad because the other was exerting efforts so she removed her left ear piece.</p><p>"..oh, you didn't hear me." The girl was still smiling but unlike earlier, it's a sad smile. Chaewon feels bad even more. She suddenly remembers that one rule she read in the Internet that it was rude putting earphones when someone is talking to you. Chaewon hates breaking rules and she forgot about this one.</p><p>"I heard a few." Chaewon lied.</p><p>The girl felt delighted, "Really? What did I say?"</p><p>Now, Chaewon feels bad as she broke another rule again. She didn't expect the girl would be this talkative.</p><p>"It's about..." <em>Whatever, I don't care if she thinks I'm rude. I don't want friends.</em> "school, right?"</p><p>"Oh nice! Atleast you know the topic!"</p><p>That was unexpected.</p><p>The annoying girl pointed something to Chaewon, and as Chaewon followed the girl's fingers, "That's matcha, right?"</p><p>It was directly to her almost melting matcha Kitkat.</p><p>"Uh yeah." Chaewon simply replied. The poor Kitkat is close to lose its skin so Chaewon took a bite.</p><p>"Can I have a bite?"</p><p>
  <em>What kind of confidence level is this...</em>
</p><p>Maybe Chaewon is a loner and doesn't want friends but she's not rude enough to not give someone if she's being asked for so she let the girl take a bite of her chocolate.</p><p>"It's been a while since I had this. It's my favourite, thanks!"</p><p>Chaewon didn't expect that one of the few green matcha enthusiasts would be the girl who almost made her chocolate fall.</p><p>
  <em>Is this the reason why she approached me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's an intellectual... and okay, a bit weird. </em>
</p><p>"You got some taste."</p><p>"I was brave enough to taste the most hated flavor of Kitkat!" The annoying girl proudly said, as if it was her greatest achievement. Tasting a food that everyone hates and you unexpectedly liked it is an achievement, isn't it? An achievement only a few people can do.</p><p>"What a brave warrior." Chaewon commented, never letting even a chuckle escape her lips.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"So... you're telling me that a green matcha flavoured Kitkat started your friendship?" The ponytail girl sounds disgusted as she spew the words especially the hated quote and unquote green matcha Kitkat.</p><p>Chaewon shakes her head, "I didn't consider her a friend after that. Less than an acquaintance, I guess?"</p><p>"But that's a stranger."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was another boring day for Chaewon. Same routine. Same shit. If Chaewon's life would be a song it is <em>Day6's Zombie. </em>When being asked before if there is a song that can describe herself, Chaewon won't answer anything as songs before almost have the same message, same meaning. Hurt because of love, break up songs, and love songs to name a few.</p><p>Now, this song existed. If being asked, Chaewon would say this song as an answer in a heartbeat.</p><p>"Sorry!" Chaewon almost fell when a tissue man bumped her. He continued running while the tissues around his body are scattering in the ground, making the poor janitor to struggle once class ends.</p><p>Chaewon roamed her eyes around and sensed the strange mood of the whole scenery today, aside from the tissue man earlier. As she surpassed the hallways, spider webs and ghost drawings were spread everywhere. Chaewon can sight no one wearing the same outfit as hers, a PE uniform.</p><p>She hates to be different but she doesn't mind now. It slipped her mind that today is Halloween, the reason why everyone is flexing their own costumes. Chaewon even saw someone dressed as her most hated character in<em> Harry Potter</em>, everyone's hated character actually. Who doesn't hate Dolores Umbridge?</p><p>Chaewon won't be surprised if the Dolores Umbridge student would soon be beaten up by some Harry Potter cult somewhere. She can't help but to chuckle by that thought.</p><p>A few steps left before Chaewon reaches the classroom, few indistinct and weird noises were heard. Something was up in the locker room. Chaewon wasn't sure if it's another weird stuff by the school but she's kind of a curious cat too so she checked it out.</p><p>The vague noises came louder as Chaewon comes close, and it became firm. Chuckles being the dominant noise followed by a few groans. It was clearly not a school gimmick because why the hell it would be held in the infamous locker room of the school?</p><p>Chaewon peaked to confirm her hunch and it was... kind of right.</p><p>A bunch of people wearing weird costumes were beating up a person... wearing a more weird costume.</p><p>For Chaewon.</p><p>She didn't expect someone wears mascots in Halloween events.</p><p>Chaewon was torn between calling out the bunch of people or should she call the guards instead.</p><p>She paused for a few seconds as she concluded something.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I giving a fuck about this? Maybe this is just some fraternity shit. Once I call for help and I get caught I would be in danger too. </em>
</p><p>She did nothing of the above of what she thought earlier.</p><p>Instead, she walked back towards the classroom.</p><p>"Chaewon?"</p><p>She's doomed.</p><p>A guy in a pirate costume ran towards her and blocked her way back to the classroom.</p><p>
  <em>Is this the moment when someone behind me will cover my mouth using a towel with some chloroform in it? Then once I wake up, I will be tied in a chair-</em>
</p><p>"Did you see everything?" He stuttered as he asked the question.</p><p>Chaewon looked behind her and she saw no one. The rest of the gang, as Chaewon counted that was four people were far away from her. They're still in the same position where they're beating up the person in a bunny mascot.</p><p>Chaewon turned her head back to the pirate guy and nodded, with the plain expression she had since she entered the school.</p><p>The pirate guy had a slightly opened mouth and shaking eyes as he looked back to his friends.</p><p>"L-let's go." He muttered and walked away in a rush. Chaewon sensed the other members of the "gang" also left following the pirate guy.</p><p>Something weird happened again.</p><p>Chaewon thought today won't be a <em>Day6's Zombie </em>day like what she was expecting.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"What's the... connection of that incident with her?"</p><p>"Let me finish first, stupid."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the bunny mascot human was alive and breathing when Chaewon checked him out after the encounter with the pirate and the gang. Chaewon confirmed because the mascot left after staring at her for a while.</p><p>Chaewon feels so rich as she got a chance to be alone in their classroom. She chuckled as she thought she rented the whole room for her alone time and silence. A perfect opportunity to finish the book she kind of stolen from her cousin's bookshelf two nights ago.</p><p>The sun was about to reach its dusk; and Chaewon's book was about to reach its final pages, feeling satisfied she finished a new story again. Probably it would take a week for Chaewon to move on, she easily attaches to fictional characters than real people. That's a bookworm for you.</p><p>"Why are you not wearing any costume?" Chaewon was so into the dystopian world of the book she was reading that she didn't even heard the door creaks.</p><p>She avoided the person calling her and let her eyes continue to pass by the words.</p><p>But then she remembered what happened before.</p><p>"I don't have an idea what to wear."</p><p>"Something scary?" Chaewon just noticed the owner of the voice was muffled but she shrugged that notice.</p><p>"My face itself is scary like what they say. Aren't you scared?"</p><p>"I guess you're not interested to find out who you saved earlier."</p><p>
  <em>Saved? What is this person talking about?-</em>
</p><p>From her periphery, she saw a bunny mascot mask sitting beside her. On the other chair is the person behind the mask.</p><p>Chaewon kept her blank face but deep inside she was surprised to find out the person she saved in the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"So that's how you knew she was the one you saved from the story you mentioned earlier?"</p><p>"I don't think I saved her that time. Actually, I was about not to when I thought maybe it's just some illegal business but the guy saw me and feel intimidated then they walked away."</p><p>"But still, you saved her. Thank you, Chaewon."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Kim Chaewon, right?"</p><p>Chaewon didn't answer the annoying girl who's pestering her life since the day she gave her a bite of her favourite green matcha Kitkat. She regrets it every single day.</p><p>Instead, she continued to read. Well, about to when the annoying girl grabbed her book and closed it.</p><p>She didn't remember what page she was on! And she was in the middle of reading a killing scene! What a bummer.</p><p>"Page 326."</p><p>The annoying girl beamed a smile Chaewon was sick seeing to since that day before placing the book Chaewon was reading far away from the both of them, leaving Chaewon with no choice but to entertain the girl.</p><p>"I'm sorry I can't make you smile today."</p><p>"Actually, I'm observing you since day 1!" She confessed.</p><p>"I tend to observe everyone in our class. Close friends or not and you're the one who piques my interest."</p><p>It was an obvious point. From that green matcha scene and after that until the recent, the annoying girl never failed to keep down the nickname Chaewon had for her, annoying the hell out of her in every possible time she has.</p><p>"I never saw you smile, Chaewon."</p><p>"What?! You used to be an emotionless person?!"</p><p>"But... you show a lot of emotions now. Take note, I just met you today." She added.</p><p>Chaewon just chuckled at her remark.</p><p>"Well, that girl changed me."</p><p>Too bad spy themed books isn't Chaewon's cup of tea. She was clueless on how spies are fast with their moves, without being caught. She watched a few movies, but those weren't enough for her to have a knowledge to find out how to be fast. She doesn't have superpowers like <em>Flash</em> either.</p><p>The plan was simple. Get her book. Exit the room. Go to the library without using the main way going there. There's a high probability the annoying girl will follow her. She needs to trick her.</p><p>It's one move or nothing. Do or die. Chaewon thought she's a main character of one of the books she was reading making a decision that will turn the whole plot upside down, surprising the readers and making them think it's not the one they saw it coming.</p><p>Wait a minute... isn't she being too much?</p><p>Chaewon let that thought escape her brain. Attract nothing but positive thoughts to make it happen.</p><p>She played a staring contest with the annoying girl, who played along, just like what Chaewon wants to happen. They had different moods as they throw glares (only Chaewon actually) on each other.</p><p>"Hey! Hey! Where are you going?!"</p><p>"Somewhere without you."</p><p>Chaewon gripped on her backpack strap as she ran away from the annoying girl and smirked like she was an antagonist in some superhero show who successfully made the <em>Avengers </em>or <em>Justice League</em> go downfall, while hugging her book.</p><p>She succeeded. It wasn't that hard at all. She exerted too much doing that routine.</p><p>
  <em>That girl is such a dummy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What's her name again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right. Jang Wonyoung.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's the moon's time to shine the sky when Chaewon finally picked a new book to read over the weekend, pulling her third all-nighter. Chaewon watches as the librarian stamps the book she's borrowing and mouthed a thank you once it was given to her. She hopes she isn't a burden since she's the last one to leave the library.</p><p>Chaewon heaved a sigh as she breaths in the fresh air brought by the night sky. It was refreshing; Chaewon has been breathing air from the air conditioner lately so she decided to stay by the hallway for a while. The night sky view was enchanting too. The place Chaewon was in has the perfect view to watch the sunset, she felt disappointed at herself for taking too long on picking a book to take home. She could have had a best view.</p><p>"You found my secret haven."</p><p>
  <em>Is she really following me here? She must be too obsessed. </em>
</p><p>"So you like nature views too. The moon is so bright, isn't it?" Wonyoung chuckled as she leaned into the bars leaving a few meters between her and Chaewon.</p><p>Unlike earlier, Wonyoung was already in her school uniform. She doesn't have the bunny mask anymore. Chaewon concluded she left it in her lockers but why does she care? She needs to leave.</p><p>"This is your secret place? Maybe I have to leave."</p><p>Maybe if anyone is in Chaewon's position, they would also feel annoyed by Wonyoung's presence. Imagine being bugged by someone you don't even want to be friends to. Chaewon wishes the <em>Freaky Friday</em> music video comes to life just today. Switching lives with someone who isn't connected to Wonyoung until the day her body finally gets rid of Wonyoung.</p><p>She hopes whoever that person she's switching bodies with is good at scaring and shooing people like Wonyoung.</p><p>Chaewon was about to step away when Wonyoung reached for hand, tightly. Seemingly desperate to make her stay like the usual days. But today, Chaewon can't seem to leave that easily. She can just step and pull her hand but what's making her stay?</p><p>"You don't have to. This can be our secret place now."</p><p>
  <em>Cringe and cliché. </em>
</p><p>This is the second time someone blocked Chaewon's way, today was really not just a normal day.</p><p>"I'm too annoying isn't it?"</p><p>
  <em>Is she making me stay just to admit herself what she really is?</em>
</p><p>"But please, hear me out. Let's have a deal."</p><p>Chaewon's eyebrows creased, confused.</p><p>"What deal?"</p><p>
  <em>Why am I entertaining this girl? I should just leave.</em>
</p><p>"Two weeks?"</p><p>
  <em>Two weeks?</em>
</p><p>"Fourteen days."</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for stating the obvious, ma'am. </em>
</p><p>Chaewon silently curses in the back of her mind, clueless what Wonyoung is up to.</p><p>"Give me fourteen days to give you a reason to smile."</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>"I don't need someone to make me smile, I'm sorry."</p><p>One more thing, she doesn't want to owe something to this annoying Wonyoung. Everything has an exchange. Like in Science, the give and take relationship and it also applies to humans. Specifically for Chaewon, in this situation.</p><p>As Chaewon successfully shrugged her hand she started to take her steps towards the staircase.</p><p>"Chaewon, please reconsider!" The younger's voice echoed through the empty hallway, even her steps echoed as she steps closer to Chaewon.</p><p>Luckily for Wonyoung, her friend dragged her into joining the track and field team before and now she's using this advantage to chase Chaewon and blocked her for the second time.</p><p>"Why do you keep following me?!" Chaewon yelled... and it's the first time she did the thing.</p><p>"Woah woah, hang on there! Now I know, you're not emotionless at all. You just don't emit positive emotions at all..."</p><p>Wonyoung places her fingers in her chin and stared at Chaewon while nodding continuously.</p><p>"Chaewon, please?" Wonyoung turned her hands into a ball fist while pleading to the older.</p><p>"Can you... Wonyoung, please?"</p><p>The latter's eyes widened and smirked, "You know my name! I feel so honoured." It was followed by a chuckle.</p><p>"Of course, you're the class president." Chaewon rolled her eyes as she answered.</p><p>"We're getting too far from the topic. I know I'm disturbing you too much."</p><p>Wonyoung isn't that dumb to realize it herself.</p><p>"Here's the deal." Wonyoung stated.</p><p>"14 days. I'm going to make you smile within 14 days. If I did, you're going to give me a green matcha Kitkat and we're going to be friends?</p><p>Thinking about it, the deal wasn't that bad. Except for the fact that Chaewon would be wasting her money buying her favourite chocolate but instead for herself she would be giving it to someone else. Wonyoung would directly annoy Chaewon even more and even worse than the past months. The fourteen day thing is what's keeping Chaewon to disagree. Just fourteen days. After that. No more Wonyoung.</p><p>
  <em>...I think? </em>
</p><p>"What if... you don't?" Chaewon asked.</p><p>Wonyoung beamed a smile but it isn't as bright as what she's showing to the older the past months.</p><p>"Then you won't see me starting the 15th day."</p><p>Despite not understanding what not seeing the younger at the 15th day means, Chaewon nodded, agreeing to the deal.</p><p>Starting that day, Chaewon's worst days began. It will only take two weeks, Chaewon was sure she can handle.</p><p>Chaewon expected too much. She thought Wonyoung has something more ways to annoy her than before but surprisingly she just continued like the usual. Giving her more sweets that wasn't her favourite green matcha Kitkat (Wonyoung said she would be the one that will give her one), doing funny faces and cracking dad jokes (that Chaewon saw in the Internet beforehand) Aside from sticking with each other during break times and after classes, nothing new happened during those days.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you appreciate it? All of her efforts? If I were you, I will be happy already and crack a smile! I don't mind spending money though."</p><p>Chaewon has no words to say.</p><p>The girl was wrong though.</p><p>Chaewon did appreciate everything.</p><p>But it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>One day left and nothing new happened. Another same routine that day. Chaewon concluded Wonyoung annoying her was kind of a best practice to testing her patience. Somehow and surprisingly, she's benefiting something from this.</p><p>"Good morning, Chaewon! How's your day?"</p><p>It has been a part of the Wonyoung two week dynamic is to ask how Chaewon's day is even if it's just starting.</p><p>"Fine." Chaewon replied, with her eyes on the phone.</p><p>Then the same thing happens. Whispering her jokes during classes, sometimes even connected to the lessons discussed. Being automatic partners during pairing projects but today's the last pairing.</p><p>As what Wonyoung promised, she will stay away. As much as Chaewon is curious how, she won't bother asking. Wonyoung would end up teasing her.</p><p>"Anyway, Chaewon-unnie..."</p><p>While busy sneakily using her phone to research their activity, Chaewon turned to face Wonyoung. It was the first time she did it even when she's busy.</p><p>"You're calling me, unnie. Weird." Chaewon uttered.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Wonyoung chuckled.</p><p>Wonyoung sounded plain today, but never mind.</p><p>"Tomorrow's the last day-"</p><p>"And you're not yet making me smile."</p><p>Chaewon almost show her a tight lip smile but good thing she stopped herself. Its possible Wonyoung would count it as one.</p><p>"Can I... stay beside you even if I can't?"</p><p>"A deal is a deal, Wonyoung."</p><p>After finding out it's just non-sense, Chaewon focused on her phone and gripped for her pen to write the details she found on Google, probably not Wikipedia.</p><p>Wonyoung sighed at that rejection.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"You're the luckiest person in the world because a Jang Wonyoung came to your life to make you happy even if it isn't her responsibility! I can't believe you didn't realize that!"</p><p>Chaewon flinches as the chair the girl was sitting from screeched. She just changed the flavor of this girl's calm aura. That's how impactful her and Wonyoung's story are. Despite the fuming voice Chaewon receives from the obviously younger girl (same age as Wonyoung Chaewon thinks), her composure remains as what it is earlier when she started her story, not showing any expressions. She used to be like this not until Wonyoung's arrival so she should be fine in this, right?</p><p>She doesn't feel like crying at all, really. She doesn't. She just remains emotionless like the Chaewon 3 weeks ago.</p><p>Chaewon convinces herself.</p><p>"Why are you asking like you're her sister? You're just a friend. Just what you called yourself earlier."</p><p>Deep inside, Chaewon's soul is shaking out of nervousness and fortunately, she is still good in remaining calm.</p><p>Wonyoung hasn't changed her completely at all.</p><p>"I'm not just a friend!" The taller girl yells and grits her teeth; she is ready to punch Chaewon in the face.</p><p>"Then why are you acting like you're more than that?"</p><p>The girl avoids her gaze; thankfully, she's already calm as she returned to her seat.</p><p>"You know... Wonyoung is a kind girl. Just the happy go lucky one. She really doesn't care about studies at all..."</p><p>Chaewon chuckles as she remembers the days when she's carrying Wonyoung in their reports and other activities. Ironically, during those memories, she isn't even smiling.</p><p>"She just wants everyone around her to smile. I guess that's why she did this two weeks deal with you."</p><p>Chaewon locks her eyes at the younger and continues to listen.</p><p>"I used to be like you." She admits.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>The younger pauses, having doubts if she is suppose to say this to the older, "Wonyoung used to be in love with me."</p><p>"You're the Yujin she's always talking about?!"</p><p>Yujin snorts, sounding sarcastic. "I guess she told you everything about me."</p><p>"Wonyoung's really proud of her love for me. I'm stupid, right?" Chaewon doesn't understand where Yujin gets her guts to chuckle like that after finding out what she did.</p><p>Chaewon starts her trip into the memory lane, she's actually doing this earlier, reminiscing the days of her and Wonyoung but this time, and she visualizes what Wonyoung's life is like before with this Yujin. The same girl who dragged Wonyoung in the track and field team back in elementary.</p><p>Maybe Chaewon was rude to Wonyoung during the past months. Not that she's acting innocent but she thinks Yujin did worse.</p><p>"I know you're killing me in your mind." Chaewon's gaze goes back to Yujin as she starts to speak again.</p><p>"I was so evil back then. The only thing I accepted from her are the pastries her mother made. Aside from that, nothing more... nothing less."</p><p>As Chaewon listens to Yujin's side of the story, she confirms the things she remembers from Wonyoung's stories.</p><p>Well... Chaewon remembers every single bit of it as she felt bad for the younger's suffering from her best friend.</p><p>"I'm shooing her always especially when I'm with my friends. They always tease Wonyoung as my obsessed stalker. I told her not to wait for me after class... rejecting her invites when she's offering me a ride home with her motorbike."</p><p>"That's just some of the things I did. It's a long list." Yujin lets out a chuckle, "I know Wonyoung's badmouthing me to her friends. Even though it wasn't that much, if that's how she feels about my doings then I guess I deserve it."</p><p>
  <em>Even for once I don't remember her being mad when she's talking about you...</em>
</p><p>Chaewon wanted to say those words to Yujin who has her head low, definitely feeling disappointed to her old self. But her anger towards the latter's doings made her not to do it. She lets her think about it differently.</p><p>Guilt suddenly eats Chaewon as she heard sobs from Yujin, as much as tried to stay silent, her emotions doesn't let her to do it.</p><p>"I'm really sorry for yelling at you earlier. I just don't want Wonyoung to be treated like how I treated her before."</p><p>Trying to make the atmosphere lighter, Chaewon asks, "So... who did worst? Me or you?"</p><p>"Is that a question? Of course, it's me."</p><p>The both of them laughed, the first time in that conversation.</p><p>"Sorry for cutting you but what is it Wonyoung trying to say again?"</p><p>Chaewon sighs as she concludes she needs to finish her story.</p><p>Yujin already knows the ending but why she still wants the whole thing?</p><p>
  <em>Damn. So I will still go back through this again? Okay, then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"I needed to say something, unnie."</p><p>Wonyoung calling Chaewon respectfully is the first unusual thing Chaewon noticed since the first day of the deal.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I didn't make you smile yet, right?"</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>Wonyoung had her ball fist again and faced Chaewon while pouting, "Can we please go to the mall later?"</p><p>
  <em>Aegyo.</em>
</p><p>Maybe Chaewon is always acting uninterested in Wonyoung's story but she remembers this word. It's an actual word meaning acting cute but Wonyoung defines hers as magical, as she can make everyone laugh and feel giddy when she does it.</p><p>Ineffective for Chaewon... it's actually creeping her out.</p><p>"Stop it, Wonyoung. It's cringe!"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Wonyoung spread her palms as she pleaded to Chaewon, "Please? Let's go to the mall. Maybe it's going to be the last time since I haven't accomplished my mission yet."</p><p>Chaewon won't actually decline but Wonyoung's <em>aegyo</em> is making her to do so.</p><p>"Okay, I'll come. Just... stop that." Chaewon pointed Wonyoung's face.</p><p>"Stop what unnie?"</p><p>"That! It's cringe!"</p><p>"Hey, it's not cringe!" And Wonyoung acted cute more.</p><p>"Wonyoung, stop." Chaewon heaved a sigh.</p><p>"Unless you laugh."</p><p>
  <em>Is this really her way of making me laugh? Among everything, this is the most annoying.</em>
</p><p>She repeated, "Wonyoung."</p><p>"Chaewon-unnie~"</p><p>The honorific is making Chaewon cringe more.</p><p>Chaewon walked out, she pushes Wonyoung out of her way despite the younger blocking her way repeatedly. As Wonyoung got stronger the nth time, she showed Chaewon her most "cute" face but most "cringe" for Chaewon.</p><p>"Jang Wonyoung!" Chaewon yelled, she didn't give a fuck if she called out attention as the name she just called is a famous one. It was effective to make the other get rid of her <em>aegyo</em> mode anyway. It was still cute since it's her default mode but she's not acting one anymore.</p><p>They spent their lasts the next hours after class.</p><p>As Wonyoung brought Chaewon to her dorm (it was also one of the new things in the <em>Operation Wonyoung making Chaewon smile</em> dynamic), instead of staying like the usual, she reminded the older about their "date" in the mall.</p><p>Little did Chaewon know that day, it was the first time she watched Wonyoung get out of her sight instead of entering her room the minute they reach their destination like what she always does.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"That's when it happened, right?"</p><p>Chaewon gives a bitter smile to Yujin and nods.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Going out of her dorm isn't a part of the Kim Chaewon package. She usually spends the start of the weekend by finishing the series she wasn't able to finish the last weekend. If not, trying to be a diligent student, finishing her assignments and advance studying depending on her mood.</p><p>Chaewon cannot believe a Jang Wonyoung would make her break out her standard. She doesn't mind it's the last day, anyway. She just can't believe the girl that's been annoying her months would be that person.</p><p>Wonyoung sent her a link of an app where she can book a taxi like-Wonyoung calls it <em>Uber. </em>She feels like a grandma for not knowing about this. As her <em>Uber </em>driver texted her, she quickly went out and get her things. Since this is her first time, she must not mess it up.</p><p>One of the things Wonyoung told her is to seat at the backseat because sometimes driver can be creepy. <em>She's talking like she's not creeping me for months. </em>But they're a different kind so Chaewon obeys. She told the driver her location and plugged in her earphones. It was a 20 minute ride so she can take a quick nap.</p><p>Chaewon wakes up to the voice of <em>JinSoul</em> telling her that she's talking about her and <em>Choerry</em> confirming they're really talking about her. Kidding aside, the intro of <em>LOONA's Satellite</em> was the song playing when she opened her eyes.</p><p>The song was peaceful and calming... but Chaewon realizes whatever is happening outside is the total opposite.</p><p>Everything outside is a disaster. People are running around, most of them are panicking. Chaewon even sighted someone tripped. She couldn't comprehend. <em>What the hell just happened?</em></p><p>Chaewon checked herself. She was clean. The front of the car was clean... <em>wait, how the fuck-where is the driver?</em></p><p>She was alone.</p><p>The car door was slightly left opened. She was clearly pissed off because of the driver's poor service. Chaewon makes sure she's not going to pay the driver full time because of what he did.</p><p>Chaewon was about to sigh out of disappointment until she saw the scenery outside through the car window. It was more disastrous than what she saw at the sides. If only she didn't saw the road, she would have thought an earthquake occurred and she was just miraculously alive. She then realizes the driver has his reasons for leaving her in his car.</p><p>Desperate for answers, Chaewon dropped off the car and ran to the road. The first thing she heard was cries for help. She can't identify where exactly she is because of the destroyed cars scattered around her.</p><p>Based on the gossips Chaewon heard from various people, a drunk truck driver crashed into the group of cars parking and in the main road as well, explaining how huge the destructive capacity is.</p><p>There's no professional help anywhere, Chaewon already turned 360 degrees but she really can't see even a single ambulance that can bring the poor victims to the hospital. All the people who were helping are just good Samaritans despite of the lack of knowledge in medical related.</p><p>Wonyoung can wait, Chaewon thinks. And she's doing a good deed for sure Wonyoung would understand if she takes time. So she decided to be one of the good Samaritans.</p><p>Chaewon tried her best to guide everyone to go the safe place especially children as Chaewon has a soft heart for them. Seeing the poor people screaming for help while stuck in their cars makes Chaewon's vibration low, feeling weak and unable to process anything.</p><p>She can't help but to ask and find where her emotionless persona is.</p><p>She kind of blames Wonyoung because the latter melts the ice inside her.</p><p>"Miss? Are you alright?" Someone tapped Chaewon's shoulder and Chaewon just nodded, trying not to make another scene.</p><p>"Wait... you're my passenger, right?"</p><p>Chaewon lifted her head to see a familiar face but unknown name. He really was her <em>Uber </em>driver.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry for leaving you and not waking you up. I just saw this too and I needed to help. Maybe you can just give me the half of the payment since I left you back there and you just can go inside. That's the mall, anyway."</p><p>The driver was right. They were indeed in their destination now.</p><p>Chaewon opens up her wallet, giving the driver a full payment since he played a hero, "Let me help. I would feel guilty forever if I left this place without doing a thing."</p><p>He nodded and went his way on doing God's work so Chaewon did the same thing, she followed the driver as he guide the civilians.</p><p>"Wait... why does no one notice this car?"</p><p>Chaewon glanced at the direction the driver was looking for and there she saw a black car and a pick-up truck crashed at each other. As Chaewon zoomed out her vision to check the whole scenery, she concluded both vehicles are in worst conditions as the pick-up truck was crashed into the eight wheeler that caused the whole accident!</p><p>Seeing the poles from the back of the pick-up truck struck through the black car's windshield is making Chaewon feel sick and nauseous, adding the fact there's a fat chance there is someone inside.  Chaewon doesn't think she's ready to see the person's condition.</p><p>But as Chaewon hears the driver calling her to come with him to check the car, she knew there's no turning back.</p><p>
  <em>You wanted to save lives, right?</em>
</p><p>Chaewon nodded, answering her own consciousness. She blows and breathes on her way to the black car.</p><p>"You check the car and I'll look on the-- wait, are you alright?" The driver gave Chaewon at tap on her shoulder as he saw her sighing repeatedly.</p><p>"I can just..."</p><p>"No, I'm alright. I can..." Chaewon glanced at the car, "check that car." and sighed.</p><p>"Okay... I'll be back and check for the car after."</p><p>The driver gave Chaewon some instructions and quick tips if ever Chaewon encounters a person inside the car. Chaewon learns the guy used to be a boyscout during his high school days, explaining why he was eager to save people as soon as he saw the scenario. After the quick discussion, Chaewon went to the car with her quick doubling its beat, anxious what she will see inside.</p><p>Chaewon heaved a sigh and quickly opened the car door as soon as she reached her location. There she saw an unconscious guy at the driver's seat  and a teenage girl at the passenger's, the door Chaewon opened and concluded the girl was younger than her. Chaewon quickly avoided her gaze from the guy at the farther seat as she saw some streaks of glass stabbed into his arm. It was too graphic, it can be stamped to Chaewon's memory if she stared longer.</p><p>She looked at the younger girl, only to see she's in a more hopeless condition.</p><p>This was what Chaewon had imagined moments ago.</p><p>Getting stabbed.</p><p>Unlike the guy at the driver's seat, the poles had missed its chance to stab the guy, thankfully. But unfortunately for this girl Chaewon was looking for.</p><p>She was stabbed by one and the blood won't stop from drooling from the girl's stomach.</p><p>Chaewon tried her best to recomposure herself and think carefully of what she needed to do. The driver didn't mention anything about a thing to do if ever she gets to encounter something like this.</p><p>"Hey!" Chaewon somehow felt relieved when she saw the driver opened the door at the opposite side. "Oh... this is a different case."</p><p>Clueless of what to say, Chaewon heaved a sigh for the nth time.</p><p>"Oh shit! She was stabbed?!" The driver asked he saw the girl on Chaewon's side.</p><p>"Unfortunately."</p><p>The emotionless voice was back.</p><p>"We have no choice but to call a rescue. I don't know what to do with this. The guy on the truck was still conscious, though. I had asked someone to stay with him for a while so he can stay awake so I can check this  one."</p><p>Chaewon doesn't know what to say with that. She was too drained to say anything. She was a tiny bit of regretting not to go inside of the mall.</p><p>And a tiny bit of her was asking for her to stay.</p><p>And that was the tiny bit Chaewon followed.</p><p>As Chaewon glanced down the floor, she saw something familiar.</p><p>There she slowly realized as she stares back at the girl's head to foot.</p><p>Everything was familiar.</p><p>Chaewon fixed her hair in a rush, desperately to find out the answers her mind started asking as she saw that familiar worn out Converse sneakers.  Her heartbeat starts to raise high once again as she finally got her answer and unfortunately, she was right.</p><p>"Wonyoung?!"</p><p>There was more blood on her forehead, in which Chaewon rubbed using her thumbs.</p><p>When Chaewon got no response on her attempt on waking up Wonyoung by tapping her cheeks, she did it faster until she started shaking the unconscious one.</p><p>"What  the fuck, please, wake up!"</p><p>Chaewon caught the driver's attention who was trying to call out people and ask where  the emergency is.</p><p>"You know these  people?" He asked.</p><p>Her voice was shaking as she answered, "Only this girl! She's a... friend."</p><p>Chaewon looked at Wonyoung again. Seeing Wonyoung's stomach is weakening Chaewon than what she is earlier. She hates herself for not listening and giving a fuck during their first aid classes in PE before. Curses were continously coming out from Chaewon's mouth as she tried to wake up the younger.</p><p>After a while, the thing Chaewon was waiting for finally happened. She silently thanked herself for not giving up and apologized for cursing too much at that moment. She was doing it for the good, anyway.</p><p>Chaewon waited. The panic remained as she stares at Wonyoung trying to open her eyes and when she finally did, Chaewon exhaled loudly.</p><p>"Hey... hey..." She tapped Wonyoung's cheeks again. "It's Chaewon. I don't know anything about this but please don't move. I don't know how to say this but I think I better go straight. Please don't panic but you're stabbed... right now."</p><p>Wonyoung's eyes were blank and locked at her gaze to Chaewon. She wasn't used to this. Not with the stares but with it feeling nothing, it was a newly bought canvas.</p><p>The younger attempted to look down to check what Chaewon was talking about but the latter was quick to catch Wonyoung's face, "I say. Don't move." She slowly nodded to the older.</p><p>"You like it or not. Of course, you like it. You like me, right? Do nothing but just... look at me. Dream of me... no, no! Daydream. Just a daydream. You can't sleep again. I'll stay with you. Just... don't sleep on me."</p><p>Wonyoung was still not saying anything, as what she was supposed to do, Chaewon thought. But she wasn't used receiving such response from the younger.</p><p>"You called me a friend..." It was too weak for Chaewon to hear.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I guess I was dreaming again..."</p><p>"Wonyoung," Chaewon reached for Wonyoung's face once again, "Stay awake. Don't close your eyes."</p><p>"This is what you want, right?"</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is she saying?</em>
</p><p>"Today... is the last day. I haven't completed my mission. You won't see me after this. That's how you want these things to end, isn't it?"</p><p>Despite of her condition, Wonyoung still manage to give a smile to Chaewon and it was surely painful.</p><p>Chaewon thought she was crazy.</p><p>"But not in this way! I don't want you to die!"</p><p>"You're crying..."</p><p>That's how Wonyoung witnessed one more expression a Kim Chaewon can do aside from being emotionless which she saw from the past months.</p><p>A crying mess.</p><p>"Are those tears for me?"</p><p>Chaewon's heart started to threaten to explode from too much nervousness from her rib cage, as she saw Wonyoung spew blood. The act of watching Wonyoung in that state was hurting Chaewon's soul.</p><p>"Why are you saying non sense?! Aren't you suppose to beg for your life?!"</p><p>"Are you my grim reaper, then?"</p><p>Wonyoung clearly has a point.</p><p>"But if it's really my time, I should accept it instead."</p><p>Chaewon was unable to do anything. Starting to ask questions to herself as she heard Wonyoung with those thoughts.</p><p>Why does a person going through this situation?</p><p>Is it  really because... it's their time already?</p><p>She looks at Wonyoung once again.</p><p>The poor girl was trying to catch her breath. Her hand was about to reach her chest but it was blocked by the pole that was stabbed into her, "So... is this what you're talking about?"</p><p>With fastened eyes, Chaewon inclined her head sorrowfully.</p><p>"Maybe I was right."</p><p>Tears kept falling from her eyes, seemed not be tired from producing more, "Don't die on me! Don't you dare. It's just a life or death situation. You should definitely choose to live!"</p><p>"What if I want to live but my destiny says she can't draw my future anymore since... this is the end."</p><p>"This is why you're still conscious! You have a choice and that is to continue your life!"</p><p>Wonyoung didn't answer but instead she just gave a smile and Chaewon can see its sincerity behind.</p><p>She quickly reaches for Wonyoung's cheeks but this time, with both of her hands. She doesn't care if its already filled with blood. Fuck her hematophobia, she was more scared of losing Wonyoung.</p><p>"Listen to me. You'll complete your  mission. I will smile to you once you wake up in the hospital. You want that, right? You want that green matcha kitkat? You want to stay with me forever? I appreciate everything you  did for me. I really enjoyed our time together. I really was listening to your stories. I really enjoyed your favorite mint chocolate ice cream and...</p><p>"I just didn't laugh at your jokes because I already  saw them in the Internet!"</p><p>Wonyoung lets out a chuckle but that just made her spew blood more.</p><p>But Chaewon didn't seem to care.</p><p>"You won't leave me. You'll survive and live. Annoy me every single day. Show me your aegyos.  Bake me cakes. Go to the mall and talk about how bad Yujin is! Right? We will?"</p><p>Chaewon somehow felt relieved when Wonyoung slowly nodded.</p><p>"But can you smile for me? Today?" </p><p>The older's eyebrows creased because of Wonyoung's sudden request, "How am I suppose to smile when I'm seeing you like this?!"</p><p>"I don't care what kind of smile it is. I just want to see it... please."</p><p>"Wonyoung--"</p><p>Blood started to run down from Wonyoung's mouth again, making Chaewon to grow fear even more. The younger was feeling the same way because of how bloody the both of them are caused of her drooling.</p><p>"You can see right..." Wonyoung slowly muttered.</p><p>"Chaewon-unnie please. Complete my mission today."</p><p>Wonyoung's lips formed a smile when Chaewon heaved a sigh.</p><p>Despite being the trembling machine that she is right now, Chaewon finally did it.</p><p>Chaewon finally smiled at Wonyoung.</p><p>At the fourteenth day.</p><p>"Rescue's coming! Rescue's coming!"</p><p>Hearing that yell makes Chaewon to question herself, <em>was her smile the way of summoning the rescue team? </em>That would be the dumbest thing, ever.</p><p>Chaewon stepped backwards, giving way for the rescuers to help Wonyoung.</p><p>As they locked their gazes again, they sent smiles to each other. Chaewon wasn't trembling this time.</p><p>And finally, Chaewon got better in lipreading as she knows what Wonyoung mouthed her.</p><p>"Thank you, Chaewon."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"And that's how... we reached this point." Chaewon sighs as she finally finished her story.</p><p>That was a hell of a ride, she admits. But aside from the accident, Chaewon would be glad to travel to her memory lane again with Wonyoung in it.</p><p>"So... why are you here again?" Yujin asks, tears visible falling on her cheeks.</p><p>"I want to give this to her." Chaewon lets out a smile as she gives Yujin the things she brought  for Wonyoung.</p><p>"Green matcha Kitkat...?" Yujin observes the three pieces of green chocolate bar given to her.</p><p>Chaewon lets out a chuckle, "I promised her."</p><p>Chaewon stands up from her seat and  peaks at the hospital door to see the inside. This was the first time she did it since she visited the place today and as what she expected, it was the same scenario she saw in thr last 5 months.</p><p>"I got to go. It was nice meeting you. Don't eat that, okay?"</p><p>Yujin quickly shakes her head, "Only you weirdos eat these kind of stuff!"</p><p>Chaewon laughs at Yujin's disgusted face when she placed down the three bars of chocolate at her seat earlier and then; she went off.</p><p>She was about to when Yujin suddenly calls her.</p><p>"Minjoo told me... you're bringing the same stuff every two weeks ever since Wonyoung was in coma. Aren't you tired?"</p><p>"I'll never get tired of her, Yujin." Chaewon shakes her head and she glances back to the hospital door where Wonyoung was laying on then she gives her a smile.</p><p>The same smile she gave to the younger for the first time.<br/><br/></p><p>But it eventually subsided when Chaewon sees something from inside. Her eyes were still clear so she was sure of what she has seen.</p><p>"Wonyoung?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell yall it isnt that bad...</p><p>thank you for reading up to till this point! i don't think i was consistent of making this a good one. so please let me know in the comments if i did good! or maybe if there's some wrong stuff i wrote back there bc i really think there is especially in the accident scene.</p><p>follow me on my twt if yall want to see my mess: @wonyouwujin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>